


With different eyes

by PhoenixLuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixLuna/pseuds/PhoenixLuna
Summary: A 22-year-old student ends up in the One Piece world, but unfortunately not the way everybody wants it to be: She ends up in the body of Portgas D. Ace and he doesn't think about standing beside her silently (AcexOC)[Attention! Not my story! This is the English translation of "Mit anderen Augen" by LastPromise on fanfiktion.de! I asked the owner of this story if I can translate it into English and got permission to do it.]
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mit anderen Augen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644638) by LastPromise. 



> English is not my mother tongue. Sorry if I made some mistakes. I will still give my best. Hope you like it. Have fun reading it.

Some days start out bad. This was one of them and if I had known how it would end I would have just stayed in bed. But since I'm not psychic, I made the mistake of getting up. I will probably never make this mistake again.

To get back to the beginning. I woke up in the morning and got up, and I also greeted the cupboard in a nice way: with my knee. I will probably see the bruise next week. In the hallway I realized that I'm late for the class and I can't drink my morning coffee if I don't want to miss everything. So I had to make the hard choice between classes and coffee. In the end I should have chosen coffee, because the class was cancelled.

Now the day is almost over and I was doing some shopping. It comes how must come, half of the things I wanted to buy were not there, a quarter I forgot and still the basket is twice as full as it should be. And then of course you go to the checkout with the shortest queue, but still you are the last to leave the shop.

Now I'm finally in the kitchen making myself some dinner. I'm cutting the vegetables when I feel I'm being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turn around, but there is nothing there. I turn to the vegetables as the feeling increases and I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye. Again I turn around, this time with the knife raised, but it is too late: the last thing I feel is a pain in my head and my hand cramping around the knife, then everything is black.

I should have stayed in bed.


	2. A disturbing beginning

The first thing I notice again consciously is the kitchen knife in my hand and my aching body. But something is wrong, my subconscious is screaming at me that I am in danger. I tense up. "Ah Commander Ace is already waking up again" said a voice and a shiver runs down my back. That voice is dripping with scorn and mockery and above all it has no place in my apartment. My hand cramps up even more around the knife, my heart races with fear. When I feel a figure bending over me, I open my eyes. An ugly face with a dirty grin and a pair of teeth missing stares at me. 

I react only by instinct and ram the knife into his neck. The man's grin fades and a rattle is heard. I jerk the knife out again and blood flows from the wound. In the background I hear some people screaming and footsteps moving away. I am still trembling with fear as the man kneels down. "Oh god no, no, no" I whisper distraughtly. I had killed a man. A life ended. Only now do I realize I'm not in my apartment. I was on an island that had been completely destroyed. 

Where the hell was I? Where had that lunatic taken me? I noticed that my palm was getting wet and I slowly looked down. It was too much, I cry out, my hand was in the puddle of blood that spread from the man. I tried to get up stumbling and slipped on the wet floor. Something is wrong, but I am too disturbed to register anything reasonable.

Finally I managed to get up and get away from the body. I had to get off this island and get help. I ran to the beach and I looked around. The pain in my body got worse and I had to suppress the tears that were running down my cheek. With my eyes blurred with tears, I can spot something in the water. I run towards it and my hope comes true. A small boat. It lies upside down in the water but was as far as I can see it is still intact. I hang myself with all my weight on one side of the boat so that it floats upright on the water again. Fortunately for me, the boat has a mast. I have no knowledge of sailing, but one thing I knew for sure, opening the sail meant moving forward. 

I hoisted myself into the inside of the boat and opened the sail. There was a little jerk and I sail forward. I was still shivering and I was cold. Now that I was slowly coming down from the situation-related adrenaline rush, I felt the pain stronger again. Somewhere in my clouded brain the remains of my first aid training prevailed and told me that I was in shock and that the best thing to do was to do something about it. In addition, I still held the knife around cramping. But I had no strength left. Half lying in the boat, half sitting I fell asleep. Without me consciously noticing it, the boat slid further and further away from the island.

I slowly dawned out of my sleep again. My body still ached and I was still in the boat. It was rocking along quietly. With my eyes still closed I scanned the surroundings. I only find the knife and open my eyes. Everything that happened came to my mind. Out of shock I wanted to stand up abruptly, but due to the painful injuries I sank back down again and closed my eyes. Ok logical approach to the thing, I had to check the injuries first. Slowly I felt my aching leg with my hands first. 

Wait a minute! Since when do I have hairy muscular legs? I opened my eyes again and stared at my legs, but they were not mine! They were muscular man legs in black boots. My gaze wandered further up and saw black pants that went all the way to my knees. What the hell. Following a dark hunch, I feel my upper body in pain. An unclothed, well-trained male torso. I turn to the water and look into the water reflection. The only difference is that I do not see myself, a 22-year-old student, but Portgas D. Ace. 

Everything becomes dark again. The world can kiss my ass.


	3. Conversations with the voice in my head

The sun tickles my nose. I'm still in pain. "Oh please let this have been a dream" I think and open my eyes. My first glance goes to my feet, which are still not mine. This can't be true. I would think it was a dream if I wasn't in such pain. "Ok" I think "I'm in the body of a fictional character, apart from the fact that it's impossible." Suddenly my stomach contracts and starts to growl. God, I'm hungry. Now I have a problem because I have neither food nor drinking water. I didn't think about that yesterday, I just wanted to get off the island. When I try to remember what happened on the island before waking up, my head starts to hurt. It's like something inside me doesn't want to remember.

_"What the fuck?"_ suddenly a dark voice is screaming in your head. I'm starting to feel like I'm going crazy. I mean a voice in my head? _"WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY BODY? WHERE IS TEACH?"_ the voice is screaming louder and louder. "Be quiet!" I think to myself, despite the fact that I'm yelling at a voice in my head. I tried to shift my weight, but the pain was too much. _"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"_ the voice continues to shout. "Be finally calm!" I yell out loud. In fact, the voice shut up. Although my body aches, I embrace my knees with my arms and lay my head on them.

It's just too much, I wake up in a strange fictional world, I'm in a strange body and I hear a voice and in the end I killed a man. An image of the man flashes before my eyes. The eyes opened and the horror in them. He looks familiar to me and yet I cannot place him. _"Teach is dead?"_ the voice comes out. "Shut up!" I mumble desperately. I don't want that face to have a name. Whimpering, I clung tighter around my knees. I don't want to hear any more. _"Hey, take it easy,"_ says the voice. _"At least I have a reputation to lose if you're crying in my body"_ said the voice amused.

"Your body?" I murmured. Why was I talking with a voice in my head? The situation is already so absurd that it doesn't matter anymore to talk with an imaginary voice. _"Well it's my body, I'm Portgas D. Ace"_ said the voice. What else could it be? My life seems to love me. _"Sarcasm doesn't make things any better"_ said Ace. "I'm talking to a voice in my head that says the body I'm in belongs to him. I also killed a man after I was somehow moved from my apartment. Sarcasm is the only way to respond to this." I say silently.

_"How could you defeat Teach? I lost to him,"_ Ace asked darkly. Although I didn't want to remember, what happened seems like a movie in my mind. _"Is the knife made of sea stone?"_ Ace wanted to know. "No, it's my kitchen knife" I murmured absent-mindedly. Wait a minute, he can read my mind? _"Apparently!"_ he said amused. This can't be true! "Out of my head!" I think. _"Technically, it's my head."_ mumbled Ace amused. "How can you be so calm about this? "I ask tiredly. _"Teach paid for what he did and apparently you saved my life,"_ said Ace. "I'm tired again," I was thinking before I fall asleep.

Ace noticed how he regained control over his body. He stands up carefully and notices the bloodstained knife. He bends down and carefully grabs it. So far he has not noticed any effect of sea stone. So he touches the blade of the knife, still nothing. How could the knife kill Teach? He had to be sure. He puts the knife in a chamber in the front of striker, where he also kept the provisions. Ace takes out some drinks and food and strengthens himself. The firefist turns the striker over and activates his devil powers. He had to make sure Teach was really dead and his spiritual roommate hadn't lied.

What he didn't notice was the small bleeding wound on his finger caused by the knife. He had already been driving for a while when he saw the destroyed island from far away, once again he accelerated. Ace moored near the ruined port and headed straight for the center. Around him a picture of destruction¸ burnt earth and fragments of destroyed houses. And in the center Teach was lying in the pool of his own blood and not moving. Ace approaches the man lying on the ground tense and kicks him in the side first. Teach is turned to the other side. What Ace is facing was empty eyes in a mask of horror and disbelief. Marshal D. Teach was dead. With one last contemptuous look, Ace leaves the island on the Striker and continues his journey. It's time to go home. And he also had to take care of the problem with his spiritual roommate, because somehow he doesn't feel that it was already over.


	4. Realisations and living together

I slowly wake up again and lie on a soft bed. Was what I experienced only a dream? Bright sunshine welcomes me when I open my eyes. Looking around the room I realize that I am in a room that is unknown to me and a look at my feet tells me that it is also the foreign body. Frustrated I groan. This cannot be true. Ok since I cannot change the situation, I should try to find a solution. Best is one that does not involve banging my head against the wall until I wake up in the right body. As much as I try to find a reasonable solution, I don't come up with one. But there is one: I died that night. But now let's be honest, I don't like this solution at all and above all why do I wake up in a different world with another body? Since I cannot find a solution for the current situation, I turn to simple questions: How the hell did I get in this room?

_"I was afraid that this was not the end of the story"_ Ace suddenly comes up. I flinched, "That's right, you're still here, I guess." _"Good morning to you too,"_ he replies. "How did I get in this room?" I ask into the room. _"Walking here,"_ Ace says. "You can control my body?" I'm asking with a great deal of discomfort. Who really likes the idea that someone else controls your body and you are just a spectator? That this situation applies exactly to Ace I ignore. He unfortunately does not. _"Again, it's my body, and no, apparently not while you're awake. I've already tried. But when you fell asleep last night, I was back in control. We urgently need to find a solution to this problem,"_ he replies.

I know that too, I think, and I'm running my fingers through my hair. _"Okay, let's start by answering the most important question. Who are you?"_ Ace's voice in my head. I answer "Lucia" unconsciously. _"A girl"_ comes the astonished exclamation of Ace. "A troll" comes my reply. _"A girl in my body could be fun,"_ said Ace. "What do you mean?" I ask, "Besides, I'm a woman, not a little girl." _"Oh yes, of course a woman. In case you haven't noticed, you're in a man's body,"_ says Ace slowly. So? I guess. _"There are natural needs that the body has to fulfill, not to mention washing."_

My head gets hotter than I realize what he means. "Seriously now?" I'm thinking slightly horrified. _"Yeah, definitely a woman."_ Ace replies to my observation amused. "Oh, shut up," I'm getting annoyed. _"Running out of answers,"_ is Ace's still amused voice. On the show he's not so annoying, the thought flashes through my mind without me realizing it. _"What do you mean by the show?"_ asked Ace suspiciously now. The images of the series come to my mind, the meeting of the brothers in Alabasta, Ace's defeat, the revelation of Ace's origins and the brothers' past, the war and its end. The firefist became still.

"Ace?" I ask in the room, but he doesn't answer. "Hello, still here?" I mumble. _"Is it true what I saw?"_ he asked in horror. "Yes, at least from what I know," I said gloomily. Even if it was a while ago that I watched the series, I clearly remember the sad moments. But now that I remember them, I also remember how the name Teach and the appearance of the man looked familiar to me. It was Marshal D. Teach. And that he's dead means the future I know from the anime is never gonna happen. _"I guess I owe you more than I realized,"_ he says darkly. There was something else there, I know that but because of the conversation you had a headache and a voice in the background commenting on everything didn't make you feel better. Except that I had to watch my thoughts. Have you ever tried to consciously not think something, in the end you definitely think about it.

"Change the subject," I say annoyed. _"So you're from another world?"_ Ace asks again in a better mood. "Can't anything ever ruin your mood?" I ask mentally. _"Teach is dead, so the future you know cannot come true. In other words, no reason to worry,'" h_ e said and I could literally feel the grin. _"Another world?"_ he asks, annoying like a four year old insisting on his sweets. I don't want to answer, but my thoughts once again become independent and show the firefist my world and the events of that evening. Your headaches got worse. Again I have the feeling that something is blocking my thoughts and I should not remember. There you have your answer, now the thought came to me. Ace was silent

I get up and go to the bathroom. As I stand in the small bath, something comes back to my mind: I am in Ace body! How quickly one can forget such things. Unfortunately I had to go to the toilet. I danced slightly on the spot and noticed the amusement of the firefist. "Aren't you embarrassed?" I ask. _"No"_ comes his calm answer. Why do I only have a solid grin in front of my eyes. After Ace body has won and I have followed the natural need, I leave the bathroom with the beautiful head color: tomato red. That was the most embarrassing event of my life and I just think: NEVER AGAIN! _"Then we have to find a solution to our problem very quickly'" s_ ounds again Ace's voice, which has kindly kept its mouth shut while going to the toilet. "I know that, but first I have to know what happened at all" I say depressed. The situation became increasingly unpleasant. _"Hey it'll be alright, we'll go to Pops and the others and there we'll find a solution together"_ Ace tried to cheer you up.

To one of the four emperors? No way! Especially not if you're occupying his son's body and have no solution. _"In case you forget, I'm a wanted pirate and commander of the 2nd division. And I guess you can't fight, so first go to Pops and find a solution there,"_ he says seriously. Unfortunately, his conclusion is not devoid of a certain logic. I can't fight and Ace was a wanted pirate, which means that if I stay alone, I'll get into fights again. Ok you convinced me to go to Whitebeard and hope I don't end up as a skewer, I think and could feel Ace's grin growing. _"Finally home"_ came his answer. Yes for you, I have the feeling that my way will still be long, was my answer.

I get up and leave the room. Off into the adventure.


	5. Of lead ducks and devil forces

I just want to go to the counter to pay the bill for the room, and Ace says _"Oh yes, that's right, there's something else I should tell you: I don't have any cash with me."_ I'm frozen solid. You're not serious, I think, and hit my hand on the forehead. The man behind the bar is already looking suspiciously in my direction. _"I'll give you a good advice: RUN!"_ laughs the crazy fist of fire in my mind. "Dine-n-Dasher" I yell in my mind as I take my legs in my hand and run, the angry owner on my heels. _"So actually you're bouncing the bill, I can't help it"_ Ace answers with half a laugh. When I get my hands on him I only think, _"Can you only beat yourself, we're sharing one body"_ , and the answer comes to my thoughts. "Why do I get the feeling that you're having an inappropriate amount of fun with this situation?" I ask in my mind. _"Turn right"_ hums the fire fist amused. I turn and come to the end of the village to a forest. The striker is moored at a bay at the other end of the forest.

Meanwhile I was a little deeper in the forest and the angry owner had let us go. A bit out of breath I asked loudly into the forest "Why do you go to a hostel, if you don't have money to pay the bill?!" _"Pirate"_ comes the answer. "Excuse" is my response to that. "I bet Shanks always pays his bills, he doesn't risk a drinking ban." _"It's interesting that you know the people here,"_ Ace said. "Are you trying to distract me?" I ask pantingly. _"A little. Working?"_ said Ace. "A little," I said, a little irritated. What were we talking about again? Ace laughed himself to death again in my mind. What the hell does he swallow for breakfast? That kind of good vibes in the morning should be punished, not less than three months in jail. Ace must've thought my thoughts were hilarious, because he never stopped laughing.

Another question: Why can I move almost painlessly, yesterday I almost died of pain? I ask the fire fist in my mind. _"And what is so special about it? I had a good meal and enough time to sleep,"_ he said irritated. What kind of circulation does he have, I asked myself and noticed that this irritated the fire fist even more. Speaking of food, I can feel my stomach starting to growl. Again I don't have anything to eat and drink and this time I clearly blame Ace with his dine-and-dash cheating! _"In the striker are stocks"_ came his reply. "Since when and especially WHERE?" came my irritated question _"All the time already, in the front is there a flap and a cavity for provisions"_ sounded his natural answer. I sighed up and walked on towards Striker, hoping it was the right way and that Ace would point out to me if I was going the wrong way.

I was so lost in thought that I got careless. It came as it should have come: _"Careful"_ is what Ace used to yell before I went down a hill. I had stepped too close to the edge and it broke off under my foot. I rolled faster and faster around myself down the slope and couldn't get a grip anymore. Suddenly I felt no earth under me and I stopped spinning around myself. Disadvantage: I am falling!

I can still see myself falling towards the sea and trying desperately to grab something. Ace keeps on yelling in my mind as it has already happened I am in the sea. I dive into the water and think: that's it! Devil fruit users can't swim. As I sank deeper into the water I instinctively tried to move to the surface and guess what? It worked! I swam to the surface as fast as I could while it became frighteningly quiet in my head. At the surface I take a deep breath. With calm swims I swim towards the shore even though my heart is racing.

_"How come you can swim,"_ Ace asks, distraught. "Don't know" I say exhausted. Does your life want to fuck with you? Another mystery. I lie down flat on the sand and take a deep breath. If this goes on, I'll be dead before we get to Wihtebeard, you'll think yourself tired. _"Take the dagger,"_ said Ace. "Which dagger," you ask. _"The one by your side and prick your finger,"_ Ace gave the order. Since I already know what he wants, I take the dagger and prick my finger. It does not dissolve into fire and I have a small wound on my finger. We both keep silent.

It may be... but I interrupt the thought. _"What can it be? You obviously don't have my devil powers although I had them yesterday when you were sleeping"_ Ace stated. "I would have a hunch," I muttered. _"That one would be"_ urged Ace. "When I watched the anime, I had a hunch that the devil powers are not tied to the body, but to the soul or even spirit." You reply. _"And you come up with this because..."_ pushes the fist of fire further. "'Because of a certain devil fruit eaten by a member of your brother's crew. The Yomi Yomi no Mi. It enables the owner to return to the body after death. This would not be possible if the devil fruit left the body after death. That is why I think that the devil power only becomes fruit again when the spirit of the owner leaves this world." I reply thoughtfully.

_"And that is important for us now"_ question Ace again. "You just remind me of a four-year-old," I reply amused. _"Lucia"_ growls Ace. "It's okay. To get back to our situation. I didn't eat any devil fruit so I'm not cursed by the sea nor do I have any powers, which means as long as I'm in control I'm not a devil fruit user because the power is bound to your soul. But if you are in control, the body becomes a devil fruit user again." I explain my theory to Ace. _"In fact, sounds logical so far"_ Ace's voice sounds calm. We should keep going, I think, and get up. Ace hums approvingly. "How are we supposed to get to your crew, anyway? With your striker, I can only use the sail?" I asked Ace _"We'll think of something. Lie down in the striker and take a nap, then I'll take control and we'll get ahead."_ That might even work if I was tired. _"Then we'll just wait for a narcoleptic attack."_ was the return of the firefist. Oh, there's still such a thing, I think. An amused gasp in your thoughts.

Finally you arrive at the stiker and I release the rope before I hoist myself in and release the sail. The wind grabs the sail and drives you off the island. Now I notice the little flap on the front part. When I open it I find two drinking water bottles and a bag of provisions. I grab some food and a drinking bottle and lean back. While I have breakfast the island in my back gets smaller and smaller until it disappears completely. All around me there is only water, the quiet customs of the waves and the warm tingling of the sun on my face. For the first time in a very long time I don't know how the next day will be or where my path will lead me. I do not know where my journey will end. And incredibly, this loss of control fills me with a strange calm. I start dozing off while in my head a soft laugh rings out.


	6. When stubborn people meet or the way to fish-man island

Ace regained control over his body. A strange feeling after being beaten all the time with inability to move again. He pulls in the sail and activates his devil powers. The Stiker increased his speed with a jerk.

Next stop Sabaody Archipelago.

He enjoys the feeling of the wind in his hair, which gives him the feeling of unlimited freedom. He thinks about his spiritual roommate. The little one was very amusing. Despite everything he wondered what all this was about. How is it that a foreign spirit had more control over his body than he did, although he admits that in some situations it is practical. For example this one at the sea. Ok he would not have flown down the slope in the first place. In addition, he liked the unrestrained urge for freedom he had felt in her, of which she seemed to be unaware. Well, he estimated that his brothers and pops would be deliciously amused by his situation. Marco would probably say that it was his own fault, but this time it was really not his fault. At least he thinks so. Ok, let's change the subject.

He needed a coater so he could travel to fish-man island and then on to the new world where he could meet his crew. While he is there, he might want to call and let them know that he is doing well and prepare them for the situation. Not that they kill Lucia by mistake. He lets the fire go out, reaches into the storage room and fetches a den den mushi and dials the number of Moby Dick. Inwardly he was already preparing for a moral lecture from Marco. The doorbell rings. Please don't answer it, Ace thinks to himself, hoping for no delay. "Yes?" sounds the bored voice of Marco on the phone. "Yo Marco" Ace said thinking about how the anger vein on Marco's forehead was getting bigger and bigger. "Ace?" it came from Marco. "Who else?" laughed Ace again. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US FOR SO LONG???" he yelled in reply. "Teach is dead!" gave Ace the reason for his call. Silence on the other side. "Wait, I'm going to see pops." After a while, the answer comes. 

Ace is already preparing to explain the uncomfortable situation he is in, when he hears Marco enter pops cabin and explains the situation to him."Ace, my son tell me what happened" the deep bass of Withebeard is already roaring through the den den mushi. So Ace starts to tell the story, the meeting with his brother, the hunt, he really could have called earlier, and finally the fight and his defeat. Now comes the exciting part. "Maybe you should stop drinking" says Ace. "Why?" Marco asked suspiciously, "Well..." Ace didn't quite know how to explain that. "ACE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?" Marco's lovely voice starts screaming, too.

"Nothing honest, it's not my fault" mumbles Ace quietly. "Ace" also came the request from pops. Ok eyes closed and through. "A little girl saved my life and defeated Teach" Was there a part of the story award Ace skilfully ignores the fact that Lucia did not fight, but beat him out of pure instinct. "Unusual but not the reason why you are so coy," Marco concluded. "Uh...Well...it's like this...it could be..." Ace babbles to himself. "ACE!!!!" Marco yells again while pops laughs himself to pieces in the background. My goodness, he should relax, maybe we should mix some tranquilizers into his coffee again. But back to the topic. Ace takes a deep breath and rattles down: "The girl's name is Lucia, she's from another world and lives in my body with me and has more control over it than I do.

Silence on the other side.

"Are you serious?" Marco asks stunned. "Yep" says Ace calmly again, since he has got rid of the most important thing. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT AGAIN?!" That Marco's vocal chords don't tear in the constant screaming is also a miracle of the Grand Line. Pops laughter thunders through his den den mushi despite the screaming. "Come home, my boy." Was his only statement about the situation. Typical pops. Probably Marco is worried enough for both of them, although more for the whole new world. I wonder what that was about, the others think he doesn't scream as much. With his head tilted, he wiped thoughts aside and answered pops: "Already on the way!" And hangs up before Marco has even more reason to scream. Ace puts the den den mushi away and goes full throttle. He can already see the mangroves and the typical soap bubbles of the Sabaody Archipelago as he slowly loses control of his body.

Lucia wakes up.

As I slowly wake up from the depths of sleep I stand in the middle of the striker and see the Sabaody Archipelago on the horizon. _"Awake again?"_ asks Ace. "Did you drive on?" I asked mentally. _"Yes"_ was already the answer. I opened the sails and set course for the archipelago. Where were the outlaw zones and the bar whose name I could never remember. _"What bar?"_ Ace asked curiously. "We'll find a coater there" I said and started humming a song so my mind wouldn't drift off. _"Lucia"_ asks Ace suspiciously, but I don't answer. I concentrate on remembering where this stupid bar was. _"Lucia"_ whines Ace in the background. I know many people say life lacks background music but nobody said anything about background commentary, I think. Ace puffs annoyed. Grove 13 it was! I think. Whatever made me think of this right now.

The archipelago has been getting closer and closer during this time and with the help of Ace I'm heading for Grove 13 to anchor the striker. I can see the bar in the distance and the closer I got the more I hum a melody to keep my thoughts on track. Ace is suspiciously silent and has probably already realized that I am hiding something important from him. But honestly, how can I tell him that we are going to ask Gold Roger's vice captain for help with the coating. Too late I realize my mistake. _"WHAT? NEVER IN LIFE"_ roars Ace. We have no other choice, I think. _"But we'll find someone else!!"_ Ace gasps and stubbornly turns himself in. I think the D. in the name stands for dickhead. "Ace I can't fight, I'm in the lawless zone and further away the Marine is swarming, not to mention the bounty hunters and slave traders. And there I should look for a coating craftsman?" I try to explain to the fire fist. Despite this, the fire fist persists. Clearly stubborn. Ace hums insulted. _"We go to look for someone else,"_ he says seriously. How good it is that you only have a seat in the audience, I think, and despite the VERY loud protests, I walk towards the bar. Now it means fingers crossed and hope that the old gambler does not sit in any Casino and gamble away his money. I'm now standing in front of the bar with my heart pounding, trying to get up the courage to go in and ask for Rayleigh. I mean we are talking about the Dark King. _"We still can turn around and find someone else,"_ Ace tries to encourage me to turn around. I don't think about it, I reply to Ace and enter the bar.

I look around and have good luck or bad luck, depending on which of us you ask: Rayleigh was sitting at the corner of the bar and was surprisingly drinking. I should stop being sarcastic, I think to myself. _"I told you that already."_ Ace still retorts sulky. Shut up, I think, and summon up all the courage I can muster to go to Rayleigh. He has noticed me and looks at me with a piercing look. "Firefist Ace" he said in a calm voice. A shiver runs down my spine. My God, he has a presense, I think. My discomfort has not gone unnoticed and Rayleigh raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Not quite and yet somehow yes" I mumble and think about how I can best explain the situation without seeming crazy. I can't think of anything. No matter how I explain the situation it just sounds crazier and crazier. "I need a coater and I have another request?" Why did my voice sound like questions at the end? 

Rayleigh is still silent and keeps staring at me. The guy is creepy, the way he stares, I think he's a little disturbed. _"Your own fault"_ says Ace gloatingly. "Snarled up there" I mutter. Which brings me the incomprehensible looks of those present. Oh no, that's it with taking it seriously. I take a deep breath to explain the situation. "I know it sounds crazy but I ask you to let me finish" I start and look at Rayleigh. In his eyes the hopeful curiosity flashes and I continue as he nods: "I am not Portgas D. Ace. It's just his body" Rayleigh's eyebrows are moving upwards, soon he can leave them there, I think and continue despite Ace's giggles: "My name is Lucia and I am not really from this world and have landed in this body and would like to change that fact but for that I have to go to Wihtebeard and for that I need a coater, but since I cannot fight I need your help. Because I cannot simply wander through the Groves" I end my request. 

Unbelieving looks are thrown at me. "Listen boy," Rayleigh begins, but I interrupt him, because an idea has just occurred to me: "I can prove it; I can swim!" He looks at you strangely. "Please," I beg, while Ace grumbles like a pipsqueak. _"Will you stop ruining my reputation and stop begging, we'll find someone else. I'm not dependent on the old fart after all"_ grumbles Ace, which I skillfully ignore and rush outside, hoping that the Dark King will follow me. Whatever he does. I run towards the water and hear Rayleigh trying to stop me. I dive into the sea and after a small dive I swim to the surface where Rayleigh already wanted to jump into the water but is now staring at me in disbelief.

He takes a deep breath and says again calmly "Ok now I want to hear the whole story" he says and helps you out of the water. We go back into the bar and sit down at the counter. Ace remains silent and insulted. I start to explain the situation to him and Rayleigh listens in silence. He keeps driving himself through the beard. "I've never heard of anything like this before" he finally said humming. I let my head hang down. Somehow I had the hope that a man like Rayleigh had experienced something similar before. Ace puffs up. If you have it soon, please behave like an adult, I think. Ace is still silent. No answer is an answer, you think you are amused and Ace growls. But now you turn back to Rayleigh. "Are you coating the striker?" I ask. "You have to help a young lady when she asks so politely, even if she's currently in someone else's body," Rayleigh says politely. Ace makes retching noises in my mind and I roll my eyes. Rayleigh looks at you asking questions. "You know, there is a reason why you can't read other people's minds, and I'm getting to know it in detail right now" I answer the unspoken question. Rayleigh laughs out loud and gets up afterwards. "I'm going to get to work," he said, shouldering his tool. "It would be better if you stay here". I agree with him nodding.

The three days the coating took were nerve-wracking. Ace either kept quiet, bitched or tried to go pinning as soon as he had control. I was glad when Rayleigh said he was done. I set off with him, not knowing how to address that last thing. Ace doesn't know either, because I tried not to think about it. But now that we are ready to leave, the grace period is over. "Rayleigh" I start and he turns his head towards me. "There's one more thing I have to get rid of" He looks at you asking "Monkey D. Luffy will come here with his crew" you continue the topic and notice how Ace listens. "There will be events that he and his crew will be separated and they are still too weak for the new world, you have to train Ruffy, he owns the kings haki." I rattle down as fast as I can _"WHAT?!"_ yells Ace and I flinch. Rayleigh looks me in the eye and nods. I smile at him, climb on the striker and let air into the coating. The bubble expands. Slowly I sink into the sea and look at Rayleigh who is standing thoughtfully on the edge of the mangroves.

_"What will happen to Luffy!?"_ the fist of fire pushes itself into my thoughts. "He will beat a tenryuubito, because of that an admiral will be called and his crew will be scattered around the world by Kuma." I say _"WHAT, I MUST HELP HIM"_ he roars. No you can't do anything here, he will need this to become stronger, I explain to him and show in spirit the training and the results. _"The old sack helps Luffy?"_ asks Ace. Yes you simply say. _"Maybe he's not so bad after all"_ mumbles Ace. I remain silent grinning as we sink towards the fish-man island.


	7. Fishman Island or wars that you cannot win

You know what I didn't think of? It is pitch dark! I had forgotten that I can't just turn on the light, unlike Ace, and as punishment I sit on the striker in the dark. Damn it. Hopefully we'll be there soon, here in the darkness and the silence around me with nothing but my thoughts, it's almost like in a grave, I think. _"My goodness, we are positive"_ sounds Ace voice again in my head. I had almost forgotten that at the moment I am never alone with my thoughts. Which must not be nice for the fire fist, because if I'm honest, sometimes even I don't want to be in the thought carousel that is called being my consciousness. So now I have occupational therapy all the way to fishman island: squeezing out Firefist Ace, who practically cannot run away. I start to grin when Ace puffs. _"At least no more gloomy thoughts"_ says Ace. "Ace?" I say sugar sweet. _"No,"_ says Ace, _"at least no more dark thoughts."_ "Talk to me, it's so quiet." I say. _"You know that one voice in your head doesn't change the volume. And what am I supposed to tell you, you seem to know everything already?"_ he replies amused. And they say he is childish! "Tell me about the other wihtebeard pirates. So little is said about you, what are they all like?" I ask curiously.

_"We are a crazy bunch, Marco for example is a coffee addict, even if not true in his own opinion. Besides, he always yells around, even though the others always claim that he is only doing it in my presence or that of Shanks. Why don't I know myself"_ Ace started to tell. "I' d have a hunch," I mumble in an amusing way. _"What?"_ Ace asked irritated. "Nothing, nothing," I say. "Next," I ask the fire fist. _"Uh yes, where was I... Oh, Marco, apart from his aggression problem, he fills the position of the vice captain with dignity and is loyal, you can always rely on him. But he always worries too much and should relax more often. If in doubt, I'll be happy to help with sedatives in the coffee again"_ Ace tells me. "Please what, tranquilizers?" I ask, very irritated. _"Yes,"_ says Ace, strangely proud of what he has done. Somehow I don't think Marco was as enthusiastic as you are now, I think amused. Ace puffs insulted _"After he woke up again, he chased me over Moby Dick and what are the others doing about it NONE! The only thing I got for my care is the laughter of my father and the others and Marco who was still chasing me on the striker."_ I have to laugh and refrain from explaining to Ace why other people do not mix tranquilizers in other people's coffee. I don't even want to understand his definition of care. I know the Grap version, that's enough. Ace is silent and insulted and it gets quiet around me again. By telling the story I had forgotten the darkness and silence. Although Ace pants insulted, he tells many stories about Moby Dick and the crew. I can literally feel how much he longs for his family and home on Moby Dick. Through all the stories I couldn't stop laughing and the time flew by. And then I saw it: The first lights of fishman island.

I notice how it gets lighter and lighter and I can already see the bubble surrounding fishman island. More and more details become visible. I can already see the houses, corals and waterways. My mouth opens and I must look really ridiculous. Ace laughs and gives me instructions how to get through the locks, but I am too fascinated by the island. May you forgive me, but this island is so different from anything I have seen before: Exotic and colorful, so full of life. It was like another world. This thought makes Ace laugh and it takes me a few seconds to understand why: I really was in another world. Back in the here and now I can finally follow Ace's instructions and we pass the locks to fishman island.

I moor the striker at the harbor and enter the island. Everywhere I see fishman and mermaids. I know I must look like a little child entering a candy store for the first time: huge, looking around eyes and a mouth open in front of a jam. Well, there goes Ace's good reputation, but I didn't care either. _"Close your mouth and please behave like the adult pirate you pretend to be"_ I hear Ace say. To the topic of adult pirate we can ask Marco, I think and finally close the mouth. Ace kept his mouth shut. What do we have to do now? I address the question to Ace. _"We have to go to Neptune and ask if everything is ok here and then look for Den, so he can make us a new coating and we can set off for New World."_ said Ace. "Why should I ask if everything is ok? They will know immediately that something is wrong" I tell Ace my concerns. _"Because this island is under father's protection and I am the 2nd division commander,"_ Ace answers. "Yes you, not me" I murmur, but I still give a beaten reply. Which way? I ask Ace and he explains the way. I walk along the path completely absorbed by my surroundings. Everything was so strange. I hear people calling and see the inhabitants swimming or running along the paths. "ACE" I hear someone calling, but I keep walking. Only when Ace points out to me that I was meant I remember that I am Ace. The just mentioned one was laughing again. He really does that all the time. I promptly turn around to the caller and wish I hadn't done it. Why didn't I just go on? Who came towards me:

Jimbei, knight of the sea and one of the seven warlord of the seas.

Sure, why not? He immediately notices what is wrong, I think to myself. _"Right, it's best to tell him the truth right away"_ says Ace. You really want to see me dead, first to Wihtebeard and now Jimbei, I think. The backup fire train just laughingly replies, _"That's what the woman who just walks up to Silver Rayleigh and tells him the whole truth says"_ "Argument" I mumble humbly. _"Really?"_ Ace asks in surprise. I nod and notice how Jimbei is already standing in front of me. He looks at me slightly irritated. "Is there a place we can talk in private, I guess I have some explaining to do." Do I start right before any questions come up. Jimbei nods and goes ahead. I follow him and have all the answers ready in my mind, and I could literally feel Ace grinning. Slowly this becomes irritating, how do I know what Ace feels and does. Ok, it doesn't matter for now, first solve the problem with Jimbei. If I am still alive I can turn to other things. _"Why do you think that every one of my friends wants to kill you?"_ Ace asks irritated. You just said it: They are your friends and I occupy your body, I think. Ace pants _"This is not your fault and I'm still here."_ Thanks to the debate, I didn't realize that Jimbei had stopped in a quiet bay. "Ace?" ask Jimbei. 

"Ok first of all please let me finish and I have proof" is the first thing I say. Jimbei remains calm and nods. On to round 2, I still think and start to explain the situation again. Jimbei's face becomes more and more incredulous. At the end he puts his hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever." He said seriously. I just shake his hand off and bring the proof: I jumped into the sea again. Jimbei seems to be caught in a state of shock when I come back to land after a swim. I shake like a dog to get halfway dry. "If it goes on like this I always take a towel with me" I realize. Jimbei also seems to slowly wake up from his rigidity and sits down. I wait and he remains silent. I am still waiting and he is silent. I'm tired of waiting and throw a small stone at Jimbei's head and Ace laughs roaringly. Jimbei turns to me and asks, "Then everything you told me is true? I nod. "Then it's best that you get to Moby Dick as soon as possible, I'll talk to Den and make sure that you get on as soon as possible" Jimbei replies. "And what should I do in that time?" I ask. "Go to the mermaid café and wait there until I come back. Don't tell anyone you're not Ace." I would have thought not, I think sarcastically, but I nod anyway. Jimbei takes me to the café and says goodbye. I went to the café and I want to get something to eat first. Why the hell do D's really always have to be hungry? This is really a punishment. In the café I was greeted effusively or more Ace. My goodness, you're popular here, I think, as I'm suddenly surrounded by mermaids. Ace laughs and says _"Father's name protects this island and prevents slavers from entering it and they are grateful for that and we are welcome here. Which makes me think that we forgot to ask Jimbei how the island is run."_

In the meantime I have arrived at a table and without having to order anything the table in front of me is overloaded with food. More often here? was my thought for Ace. _"Yes"_ says Ace amused and I have the feeling that he is waiting for something. I look around suspiciously, if Ace amuses something it can't be good for me. _"Don't exaggerate"_ was Ace's answer to my thought. "Hi Ace" a young mermaid addresses me. "Hey" was my answer and I turn back to eating. I slowly mutate into a D while Ace amusement rises. What the hell is wrong with him and why do I feel this? All of a sudden the mermaid's arms wrap around me and she presses herself against my back. WHAT THE HELL????? "I missed you, you're here far too rarely" she breathes into my ear. IS SHE HITTING ON ME, ACE?????? The firefist just laughs and I sit here stiff as a poker with a mermaid at my back. _"She always does that when I'm here, she seems to have fallen in love with me when I saved her once. It's nice not to be the one to turn her away this time"_ Ace still laughs. "WHEN DO YOU WANT TO Say THIS TO ME?" I yell at Ace in my mind. _"I just did"_ he said innocent. I ignore him and turn my attention to my problem: the mermaid cuddling on my back.

"Hey, listen..." I interrupt myself when I remember that I do not know her name. _"Yumi"_ Ace jumped in to help. Somehow I have the feeling that he thinks this is a play with a focus on comedy. I take a deep breath and release Yumi's hands from my chest. I turn to her and she was already sitting on my lap. Ace roars with laughter as my head turns red. "Uh..." Ok whatever my answer was a moment ago has slipped my mind because of the irritating situation. Ever been flirted with by a girl? And then by a mermaid who thinks you are someone else and you are not allowed to clear up the situation. Ok come down and improvise. Yumi adores me from below with her sky-blue eyes. Ace keeps laughing and I come up with a really bad idea. Should I...? The decision is made when Ace says _"When you have your own body again, you can date each other. I don't want to stand in the way of young love."_ The firefist keeps laughing stupidly. 

A little advice for life: Never piss off the person inside your body if your reputation is worth something to you.

With a nasty grin I turn to Yumi. My smile becomes gentle so as not to hurt her "Yumi listen I like you but not that way" Her eyes shimmered with tears. I continue "You know I don't like women this way." Horrified silence in my head but I'm not done. "Besides, I have already given my heart to a man even though this love is impossible." I lower my head so that my hair covers my face and try to hold back the laughter, which for Yumi must look like I'm suppressing a snort. Compassionate as she is she tries to comfort me "I'm sure he loves you too and doesn't dare to say it. Next time you come here and we'll make you a romantic dinner." she says enthusiastically, as I thought, no love for the firefist but rather a crush. Ace is still horrified and silent, and that my suppressed laughter is getting stronger. Gently she asks: "Who is it?" On to the final blow against the ego of the fire fist. "Marco, commander of the first division." I mumble distorted. It's really hard to suppress a laugh. Ace gives off choking noises and I can imagine how he turns green. "You guys make a great couple," Yumi says enthusiastically. Absolute silence in my head. I think Yumi's comment has finished Ace off. I can't take it anymore and laugh out loud. "Thanks" I say strained between the laughs. Luckily for me, Yumi probably thinks it is a relieved laugh because she is not judging me. She gives me another smile and then swims away.

Since there is still silence in my head I took the opportunity to finish my meal in peace. A little later Jimbei comes and says that he has sorted everything. I ask him how things are going on the island and find out that everything is fine. Wihtbeards name continues to protect the island.

_"Why?"_ Ace asks desperately. It's your own fault, I think to myself and look around on the fishman island.

A few days later everything is ready and the supplies are replenished. The journey can continue. For some reason I can't figure out, Ace wants to leave fishman island and the mermaid café behind him quickly. Well, don't start a war you can't win.

New world here I come!


	8. Storm front

I always thought the weather in spring was crazy but the New World beats that by far. After a ride through the darkness, this time I thought about a light, I came to the surface of the new world. And no, no storm welcomes me: it was bright sunshine. At least in the beginning. Then came the deluge.

But back to the beginning. I went back to the surface, but I had thought of a light and a book. The book was old and yellowed and had immediately caught my attention. The owner of the store was glad to get rid of the old piece. I couldn't read the title too much the cover was worn out, but according to the content of the first pages it is a collection of old legends and myths. Just my taste. Ace still wasn't usable for a conversation, even after days. He prefers to sulk to himself. I just remember the café, there comes the tortured moaning of the firefist. In my opinion, you can overdo it, but okay, it's not my reputation. I grin wider and turn back to the book. In my thoughts I hear Ace complaining and howling. Oh I really hope I won't be in Ace's body when Marco finds out about my prank. I shiver and suddenly it was quiet in my head. "Don't even think about telling Marco, don't forget it's YOUR body," I think and hear an offended gasp in response.

After hours, or so it seemed to me, we reached the surface. As soon as the striker broke the surface, the bubble around the striker burst. The sea glistens under the bright sun and I look around. Somehow I thought the new world would be ... more dangerous. I do not know yet that I could hit myself later for this thought. I set the sails and the striker glides over the sea. Further and further towards Whitebeard, at least according to the Vivre Card. Ace had informed me a few days ago that he has one. Rather late in my opinion, but well the only thing a D doesn't forget is the food. I stretch out and put the book into the storage room. They were old legends, in my opinion legends that date back to before the time of the world government. "Are you looking forward to your home?", I ask the firefist. _"Yes"_ says this one also already exhilarated, you could hear and feel the joy in his voice. He must have really missed them, I hope that we will quickly find a solution to our problem, so that he can be completely with his family again and have adventures with them. Even though I haven't thought about it for days, too much has happened, I suddenly think about my home, if someone misses me? I have spent too much time with the university and not enough contacts to let someone notice that I am missing, I know that. The thought fills me with sadness and the firefist seems to have noticed it, not surprising with the mind reading, and tries to distract me. _"Wait and see once we are on Moby Dick, there is a big party and you get to know the others."_ Ace says happily and I am grateful for the distraction. "You think so? I mean I'm not you and I don't even know if it's a good idea to drink alcohol, who knows what effect it has on our situation, after all alcohol affects consciousness" I give away my concerns. _"Oh, well,"_ the fire fist knocks this aside. "'If you think so" I mumble, but I am happy to meet the others. Well, except for Whitebeard, who somehow makes me feel slightly uneasy, I mean he was an emperor. Hopefully he doesn't think I did anything to his son, he'll grill me. My thoughts are just amusing to the firefist, I could feel it.

The next hours passed quietly, except for the meanwhile usual tiffs between Ace and me, but what else should we do, count drops of water? But suddenly the whole sea around us starts moving and a school of whales appears around us. But these are not normal sized whales of my world, but huge monster whales. I hear the animals snorting and feel the water splashing around me. The animals are not disturbed by me, on the contrary they swim peacefully around me. I look into the calm and wise eyes of one of the animals. Suddenly the whales start to sing: A deeper sounding tone that echoes in my body. It felt to me like an echo from a time long past, a memory from far away days full of happiness and sorrow. I am totally thrilled and lean far out of the striker to touch one of these gentle giants. Almost as if they had noticed my efforts, one of the animals comes closer. I put my hand on the skin of the whale. It was cool and moist, but not slippery. I could feel the strong heart literally pulsating. The song fades away again and little by little the whales start to dive under again. I laugh from the bottom of my heart and wave goodbye to the animals. That alone was worth the change of worlds, I think happily and I can already hear Ace laughing. He had been silent throughout the whole encounter. _"That was your moment"_ Ace explains his behavior to me. I sit down again properly in the Striker and smile happily before me. What else will I see? This world has so much to offer.

Something worries me. It was a thought that I can't get a grip on. I look around me, but it is more quiet and the sun is shining from the sky. Hopefully I won't get a sunburn, with Ace light skin. _"Hey"_ sounds already Ace thought _"I have never had a sunburn! I'm made of fire!"_ Yes you, not me, I think. 

Suddenly the sky turns black and lightning breaks through the clouds. The sea becomes restless and throws huge waves. What the hell? I think before Ace's briefing that I should hoist the sail. With effort and misery I accomplish this order. After that I grab the mast to avoid flying off the striker. Didn't I tell you that I thought the new world was more dangerous? I take the sentence back, only the weather is mean dangerous'! Cursing I am shaken on the Striker, while the waves throw him here and there as if he was nothing more than a toy. Suddenly a wave swallows the striker and I am flushed from the board. With difficulty I make it back to the surface and try to look around. The salt water burns my eyes and my wet clothes try to pull me underwater with the help of the waves. No matter how good I am at swimming, if I can't reach the striker I will drown!

I'm trying to spot the striker and apparently the sky doesn't want me yet that I see him: the mast is broken and he's upside down but he's swimming! With my last strength I swim to the striker and grab hold of it. I know that there is no point in trying to turn the striker and get in. The waves are too strong and would throw me off again. Ace curses all the time and tries to motivate me. Although it seemed like hours, the storm stopped as suddenly as it started. Finally I can turn the striker around and get back in. Such a crap how are we supposed to move forward without a mast, I think to myself. But before Ace can answer me, I have already slipped into the realm of dreams.

Ace had already thought his last hour had come when the storm came up. He himself would have blown out of the storm at full speed, but Lucia doesn't have his devil fruit powers. Nevertheless they survived, even if the striker did not survive this unscathed. Luckily Lucia seems to be a good swimmer, otherwise she would have simply sunk in the waves. Well, now we have to get to the next island or ship as fast as possible so the striker can be repaired. Best before Lucia wakes up and they are both stuck on the sea. Ace activates his fire and rushes away on the waves. His memories slide back to the past days: To the fish-man island, he will never upset Lucia again, that's for sure. But he has to grin when he thinks that Marco will do that one hundred percent, hopefully he can take the echo. Then his thoughts slipped slowly towards today. How she enthusiastically watched the school of whales. She reminded him a little bit of Luffy, so she let herself be inspired by such a simple thing. But he also noticed her sadness and loneliness as she thought about her home. He wouldn't know how he would react if he woke up in a world that was foreign to him, far away from his family and home, and in a different body. Nevertheless, she seemed to be lonely in her homeland as well. Ace almost made a decision: At least in this world she should not feel lonely anymore.

Simultaneously with his decision a ship appeared on the horizon.


	9. A booze-up and its consequences

I wake up in a comfortable bed. Halfway through dreamland, I look around. "Ace?" I ask, half asleep. _"Hm"_ comes his no less sleepy answer. "Where are we?" I ask. _"Red Force"_ mumbles Ace. Oh, I still think tired. For a moment I'm at Shanks???? All of a sudden I am wide awake. I jump out of bed and storm out of the cabin. _"What?"_ Ace asks irritated. I have to see Shanks, I just think. _"Another providence from your world"_ Ace asks tense. "No why", I ask. _''THEN WHY DO YOU WANT TO SEE SHANKS SO BADLY?"_ yells Ace, too. It's Shanks, I think simply. Ace snorts. My stomach is growling again. "Do you know where the galley is", I ask Ace. _"No, I should wait for somebody to pick me up."_ he says calmly. "Why didn't you tell me that one was coming?" I ask angrily. _"You stormed out of the cabin,"_ yells Ace. "Not true", I say with a grin. _"You're standing in the hallway"_ , Ace realizes. My opinion is already established, don't confuse me with facts, I think, I grin. _"Please what?"_ says Ace irritated. I have to grin, I always wanted to say this stupid sentence even if I only thought it in this case. Behind me I hear someone clearing his throat. I turn around scared and I see: Ben Beckman. Hopefully he hasn't noticed anything, I think. Ace snorts, _"I guess not everyone thinks I'm obsessed."_ I'm not a demon, I think outraged and feel a pain from Ace's direction, I immediately feel sorry for the sentence. But I know it's not the time to bring this up, especially since Ben is still behind me.

He looks at me strangely, quite understandable because I'm standing here staring emptyly into the air while talking to Ace. I am just about to greet him, when my stomach growls and I feel "hungry" slipping out. Ace laughs again because of the remark. Ben laughs and waves so that I follow him. I run after him faithfully like a dog, hoping for something to eat. After a while we arrive in the galley and I get something to eat first. I start to eat in a civilized way and unlike Ace I don't play cereal diving. Thank god I probably would have drowned in the milk. Ben keeps staring at me and I look around in the galley. I wonder if Shanks is around here somewhere? No, unfortunately not there I wanted to ask him so many questions. _"Listen, I think it's better if we don't tell him anything, after all this is a rival of father and an emperor"_ says Ace seriously. "Is this about some strange pirate pride?" I asked irritated. As if Shanks would do anything when he finds out. _"No"_ says the firefist. I roll my eyes and just think as you like.

"Where's Shanks?" I ask Ben. No matter what Ace says I don't pass up the opportunity to meet Shanks, albeit as Ace. "Has a hangover and is sitting on the deck" Ben says quietly. Why am I not surprised, I ask myself and Ace gives the answer, _"Because that's actually always the case"_. Ben takes me to the deck and there all I hear is "WE HAVE TO PARTY." And already I see the commotion on the deck and also the reason for it: Luffy's new wanted poster. Ace laughs happily. Ben carries me to the man who called the party and he turns to me at that moment.

I stand across from Shanks and just can't believe it; I mean THE Shanks. Yes I admit it light hero worship with a strong crush. But he is also good looking: The red hair, the muscles and his character is just adorable too. Ok Lucia, I think you are a grown woman not a 15 year old teenager in front of her idol. Ace in my head is making smooching noises and laughing suppressed. Just watch out remember the mermaid cafe, I think spitefully. And silence! But how should I behave towards him. Ace doesn't want us to say anything yet, what a bummer. I mean Shanks, who knows One Piece didn't even want to party with him and ask him out. I hang my head. "What's with the sad look, we need to celebrate Luffy!!!" yells Shanks in my ear and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "GET THE SAKE" Shanks yells too and everyone from the team cheers well except Ben, he looks kind of distraught. I look at Ben and he gives me a sharp look. Has he noticed anything? No way, as far as I know they don't know Ace very well. _"True"_ , says Ace, _"but Shanks is right, we have to celebrate Luffy"_ , says Ace suddenly enthusiastically. I sigh and try to explain to him again that this is not a good idea: In vain, he is just as enthusiastic about Luffy's new wanted poster as Shanks is. My resolution for the evening: drink as little as possible.

2 hours later, the resolution failed and I'm pretty drunk. Disadvantage: No more complete control and a virtually non-existent inhibition threshold. Ace has been laughing himself crazy for some time, which is no wonder I slur to myself and nod like a wobbly. I have forgotten the reason but I am sure it was something important. But so far I haven't managed to blurt out anything about Ace and my situation, which could also be due to the fact that I'm no longer able to utter even one sensible sentence. Uhhh there is Shkanss back there, wait no that's not it, I think rather slowly, Mh what was his name ah yes... "Shannnnnnkkkkkksssss" I yell out my realization and try to stagger to him. Ace is still laughing his head off and I'm happy. I am glad that you are happy, I think blissfully from the alcohol. You're drunk,' the fire fist notes. I nod my head wildly, which is not a good idea: I feel dizzy and plop down on the floor. Stupid world, why does it have to spin so fast too, I think, and that leads to another burst of hilarity from Ace. I feel Shanks sit down next to me and I glance up at him from below. _"Lucia?"_ asks Ace. I grumble and lean toward Shanks. "I liiiiike your haaair, it's sooooo preeeetty red" I babble to myself, somehow I feel like this has gotten worse. _"Lucia"_ trims me Ace right, just doesn't interest me. I lean over to Shanks and stroke his neck with my nose as I reach into his hair. "You smell soooo gooooood" I mumble, half unconscious. Shanks looks at me strangely. Never mind. I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells. I lick along his neck. _"LUCIA"_ I hear Ace roar then everything goes dark.

Ace regains control and slips away from Shanks in a panic. Why always me, he thinks to himself. Shanks looks at him seriously and says "Ace come with me we need to talk!" Lucia, once you have a body of your own again, I'm going to MURDER you," the firefist thinks to himself, but nods to the emperor nonetheless and follows Shanks to a quiet spot on the ship. Ace is aware of the strange looks from the redhead crew. I hope Shanks doesn't kill me after that action, thanks Lucia, the firefist thinks to himself. Shanks stops and grabs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "So Ace I don't know how to tell you this..." the emperor starts surprisingly sober "I... So...Uh.... Man I'm a pirate and so are you and..." babbles Shanks, Ace suspects something terrible. Shanks takes a deep breath and starts again calmly, "Ace you're a young man, it's perfectly normal to have needs, but I'm not interested in men" Shanks continues and Ace eyes get bigger and bigger. "Besides, I wouldn't be right for you, I'm too old and I'm also an emperor, your captain's rival, who would castrate me if I touched one of his children. You'll surely find someone better to give your heart to" Shanks tried to explain and Ace stared at him stunned and knew only one answer: he banged his head against the railing.

Why can't I pass out too, let Lucia deal with this drama in the morning, Ace thinks to himself. He probably had no choice but to explain the whole situation to Shanks unless he wants to keep listening in Shanks attempts to explain. "STOP" yelps Ace "please please stop, I didn't do it!!!" Shanks is looking at him pretty stupid now. Ben, who has joined this funny round, asks "What do you mean?" and Ace explains the situation, he didn't care about the rivalry between father and Shanks, he just wants this conversation to end! Ace had finished telling the whole story when Shanks started laughing and shouted, "We have to celebrate!" What is there to celebrate, thinks Ace only. But he already took a jug of sake and the drinking starts. He only has to drink enough to forget this evening! Lucia will have to pay for the hangover, because it's her fault, too. He and Shanks drank more and more and exchanged memories of Luffy. Slowly but surely the two were drunk. And what are drunks known for? Right, stupid ideas. Ace meanwhile told completely free of shame about Lucia's crime in the mermaid café and Shanks? He laughs completely drunk. When Ace then also tells about Lucia's crush on Shanks, the two have what they think is an ingenious revenge plan. Ben Beckmann just stood by and shook his head. He couldn't stand the two complete idiots anyway. It promises to be an amusing morning. 

I wake up slowly. In a warm bed and a warm heavy arm is wrapped around my chest. With a mind still transfigured by sleep, I snuggle closer to the naked warm body. WAIT A MINUTE, NAKED WARM BODY?????? I carefully turn around and look into Shank's sleeping face. Ok no big deal, I try to reassure myself. I push Shanks arm off of me and lift up the blanket, both of them COMPLETELY Naked! No No No, what the hell did I do yesterday, I think desperately, trying to remember. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, no memory of last night. I didn't really sleep with Shanks after all and that IN ACE BODY?????? I whimper and carefully try to climb out of bed. But nope I get tangled and fall out of bed, waking Shanks in the process. I remain lying there in shock. "What's the matter?" Shanks and Ace mumble at the same time. My fate seems to love me. I swallow hard, how am I supposed to explain THAT? Shanks looks at me and his eyes flash. "Ace wouldn't you rather come to bed?" Shanks asks in a raspy voice, lifting the covers. WHAT DID I DO? I ask myself and there is silence on the part of firefist. I sense only his amusement. "Ace?" asks Shanks with a grin, leaning out of bed to grab my shoulder. There's only one thing left for me to do: I SCREAM THE WHOLE SHIP TOGETHER!

"Man Lucia my head, I have a hangover not so loud" whines Shanks and Ace laughs himself silly. Wait, did he call me Lucia? I think and see Shanks grinning. My brain needs a few minutes to put the pieces of the puzzle in the right place. The two idiots have fooled me. I get confirmation from the laughter in my head. I THINK I'M CRAZY! I can't hit Ace, but I can hit Shanks. Thought, done. Shanks is already howling and whining about his hangover. _"Why don't you have a hangover?"_ Ace asks me. "I never get a hangover, no matter how much I drink," I explain, mumbling. Shanks gives me an envious look. "You know everything?" I ask Shanks and he nods with a grin. "WHY DID YOU PARTICIPATE IN THIS MIST?" I yell loudly as punishment. Shanks whines and holds his head. Didn't I say I liked Shanks? I hereby officially take it back, I think, and Ace laughs again. With my head held high, I get dressed and leave the cabin. Already waiting outside is a grinning Ben. "Is he still alive?" he asks, amused. "If he's lucky, he's not!" I reply, offended, already thinking of plans for revenge. Ben laughs and beckons me to follow him. What kind of madhouse have I landed in here?

I continued to sulk, much to the amusement of the firefist. Well, he'll see, I think to myself, and I already have some ideas. Shanks has followed us in the meantime and whines about his hangover, but I ignore him. Ben as well. We arrive in the galley and everyone stares at me. I turn to Ben, "Does everyone know about me?" He nods. Ace is humming happily in my head. I ask out loud to the crowd "Who knew about the prank?" Everyone laughed it off, even those with hangovers. "Me and Yasopp tried to stop it but those two thick heads wouldn't be dissuaded." Explains Ben to me. I smile brightly at him "Oh well" I reply. Well, two victims less, I think. From Ace came only an anxious sounding _"Lucia?"_. You'll get your ass kicked too, for this action, I think and hear Ace whimper. Satisfied, I turn back to the crew and my smile becomes even brighter. Shanks, meanwhile, has struggled to the bench. "I'm going to be taken out of whatever is coming now, I hope" Ben asks me quietly. "Don't touch the coffee right now and tell Yasopp to keep his hands off it too." I say. "I'll make breakfast since you guys were so nice to take me in here" I say following out loud for everyone. Yasopp is the only one who looks suspicious, all the others are happy. Well you can tell who was married, I think, sensing Ace's discomfort. I make my way to the kitchen and see Ben approaching Yasopp.


	10. Don't shout into the forest if you can't stand the echo

I make my way to the kitchen and see how the cook looks at me gratefully. If only he knew, I think. _"Lucia, you know you're not supposed to kill them,"_ Ace asks cautiously. Who said anything about killing, I would have no fun, I think with a grin. I'm going to play a round of "Let's ruin the red pirates' day." I made the coffee extra strong and went into storage and got a bag of lemons and oranges. I squeezed the lemons and oranges and dumped them into the coffee, adding vinegar. The mixture tastes disgusting, but the fruit acid and vinegar will make people with stomach mucosa inflammation vomit. And this is inevitable with such a quantity of alcohol. Well then no one wants to have breakfast afterwards, I think. _"You know I love you,"_ Ace asks to avoid punishment. I just grin. Grinning, I take the coffee to the galley and go back to the kitchen to watch the spectacle from there in peace. Numerous experiences with drunken students have taught me one thing: they will drink the coffee black in one go now.

And look, everyone lifts their cups and downs the coffee, except for Ben and Yasopp. Interesting how they all contort the face, but with all the "coffee" has made it into the stomach, the question remains how long. But all respect for it, the first time I drank this mixture, I had to throw up from the taste alone. Why you swallow the stuff down I don't know either, I guess it's a reflex. I wait anxiously and look, they start to play a game of pseudoamp: First the faces turn red, then white, then green and already everyone is running out of the room. I turn around and make a normal breakfast for Ben and my special hangover breakfast for Yasopp: A glass of lukewarm water with honey, fruit salad (but no citrus fruits here) and toast with olive oil and salt. I brought the two of them their breakfast and they stare at me. "What did you put in the coffee?" asks Ben. "Orange and lemon juice with a dash of vinegar" I said gloatingly. The two of them look at me strangely. "That's all?" asks Ben. "That's enough with the drunks" I just say. They're going to really suffer for every shock that morning one at a time, I think. _"You're creepy, sure you're not related to Marco?"_ asks Ace. "What's that supposed to mean?" I mutter, and I get a look of question from those around me. I just point to my head and they nod. _"Well, he always has such a vicious punishment,"_ Fire Fist replies. Has he insulted me now?

I clean up the things and am done after 15 min, when I enter the galley again the two are still there, but no one else. Yasopp seemed to be doing better. Nice, he was trying to keep the others from the prank after all. _"You're carrying on, though,"_ says Ace. "I'm a woman, I'm not vindictive I just don't forget anything" I said amused. _"Isn't that the same thing"_ he asks irritated. I do not answer. "What happened to the Striker?" I ask Ace. _"The Red Force is dragging him behind,"_ Ace explains. I nod, I wonder if Ace will notice if he can't see me or rather himself? I ask myself. _"Yes, I don't know how but I know what you are doing to my body"_ says Ace. I was approached by a stranger from the redhead crew and as I pass by he says "You should go to the Doc". Am I wrong or is he still green in the face? I have to grin. Ace groans and says to me _"You and Marco will either love each other or hate each other"_. Oh you know Ace, bad guy and bad guy don't mix, lucky for Marco and me there are enough other victims running around on the Moby Dick that we can put them in their place, I think with a grin. Ace is silent and I feel his horror, will he sleep well tonight?

I somehow made it to the doctor's office. How? A simple scientific principle: The first 20 doors I opened were unsuccessful, the 21 were. I'm proud of myself, after all I have the sense of direction of a tree, as long as I'm standing in place I can't get lost, from the first step on it gets more difficult. The doctor looks at me, a somewhat older man in whose dark brown hair already first gray strands show. Tall and straight as a birch tree, and if I'm honest, he also looks as if the next gust of wind could blow him over. Ace laughs again because of my thought. "Yeah?" I ask to break the awkward silence. "What did you mix in their coffee, I need to know in case I have to administer medication so there are no side effects? "he said. "There are no side effects, it was just orange and lemon juice with vinegar" I laughed to myself. The doctor looks at me with huge eyes and then laughs "Serves the drunks right, I don't know how many times I've told them not to drink so much." I am enthusiastically an accomplice and also a plausible reason: for the health of the redheads. Ace groans again. _"What are you up to now?"_ he asks me. "I don't know yet" I say, amused. "I have to go now and see how the spare bodies up on deck are doing" the doctor says and leaves the room. Crap now I forgot to ask for the name of my new ally. _"I guess it's better that way"_ I hear Ace's opinion. Oh, I think I have taken away Ace's belief in the good in people. _"No, that was Marco, you have confirmed my opinion once again"_ came the dry comment from Ace.

I look around the room. It seemed like a doctor's office, only warmer, because the walls are made of wood, not stone. Everything is orderly and seems to be in its place. On one shelf were countless bottles of colored liquids and dried herbs. I scanned the shelves with my eyes and spied a small bottle. I started to grin. As the saying goes, every day a good deed. I took the bottle from the shelf and left the room. Ace was silent in horror. I only mean well with them, after all, so much boozing is bad for your health, I think with a grin. _"And you complain that I put tranquilizers in Marco's coffee?"_ Ace asks, still horrified. "Well, who do you think I got that idea from," I say, amused. _"Why is this my fault now?"_ he asks irritated. I guess it's my devil power, I think. _"Huh?"_ comes the really witty comment from Ace. "Well I can make sure that everything is really your fault and even with explanation" I laugh. Ace snorts in offense once again. We really have to work on his counterattack, otherwise he will go down mercilessly against Marco. _"Not true"_ pouts Ace. I'll just leave it at that, I don't want to overwhelm Ace. So where do I find the sake now? And the happy search begins. Why does this ship have to be so big, how will it be on the Moby Dick? Although for there I have a built-in navi, which listens to the sonorous name Ace.

Meanwhile at the Whitebeard pirates:

Marco is reading the newspaper, always afraid to hear anything about Ace, who can't defend himself at the moment. He drinks his "black poison", as the Doc called it. The coffee wasn't that strong, at least Marco thinks so. Screams echo across the deck and Marco turns around to get to the bottom of the screams. These idiots, he thinks to himself when he sees what a mess they have made: The division was supposed to scrub the deck, but they were bored with that. What did they do? They doused the planks with soapy water and tied brushes to their feet and practically skated. Every rational soul knows that this cannot go well. And it comes as it must. The first slides on the soapy water, knocks someone else over and it comes to a pile-up. Now they all sit on the wet floor and look up at the vice fearfully. His eyebrow is already twitching suspiciously. Which division do these idiots belong to again? Oh yes, the Second. Why is he not surprised? After calmly explaining why this was a stupid idea ( it hails head butts and punishments), even the last one understands. Ace finally come back, so I don't have to babysit your division, Marco thinks. Wait a minute, he would have taken part in that crap too! Knowing that he is the only sane person on this ship, Marco goes back to the railing and his coffee.People wonder why he is addicted to coffee, yes, he knows he is addicted, but he won't admit it in front of any court in this world, he has no choice in this bunch, either coffee or alcohol and he can't sit drunk in the corner all the time as Vice.

"Ship in sight!!!" someone yells down from the crow's nest. He looks in the direction and sees Izou's ship. He had been on Fishman Island to see what was going on. Marco is slightly worried where the hell Ace is, that he manages to come back to the Moby Dick after Izou. After all, he had been on Fishman Island AFTER Ace. Marco continues to drink his coffee and wait for the others to come aboard the Moby Dick. There was a huge reunion and Marco smiles, what a motley crew they were. Family simply. Marco stiffens as he sees Izou coming towards him with a serious face. "I need to talk to you" Izou says seriously and Marco starts to worry. He follows Izou to a quiet corner of the deck and waits. "Marco, it's about Ace." He says darkly. Marco has a bad feeling, nothing will have happened, there was nothing in the newspaper. Izou takes a deep breath: "You have to talk to the poor boy, he has fallen in love with you and is mourning you, I understand if you don't want to do anything with him, but he is still young, you can't hurt him like that and ignore his feelings. He will only torture himself. The next time you go ashore, go with him alone and explain the situation to him calmly, or do you have feelings for him? Then everything would be fine and you have to confess them to Ace. He's certainly much too shy on the subject, you know him," Izou rattles off. PLEASE WHAT????, Marco thinks to himself. He takes a deep breath and says to Izou "Please start again." And Izou explains to him what he heard from Yumi at the Mermaid Café. Marco then explains the current situation with Ace, who hasn't caught on yet because of the trip. Izou laughs and replies "only Ace can do that. But hey, maybe the girl likes you". With this sentence he goes to the others, ignoring Marco's eyebrow twitch. He could imagine what happened. Ace threw the girl into the ice cold water and didn't tell her about Yumi. As a result, the little girl probably made up this story to escape the mermaid's "affection". Marco could imagine that she was overwhelmed and that she told them about a relationship with the fire fist. That they have dragged him into this small war as well. There remains another question: WHY THE HELL DOES HE BECOME THE EVILEST IN STORY???? ACE COME HOME THEN YOU CAN EXPERIENCE SOMETHING.

For him it was clear that Ace was to blame for the whole thing, but the girl would also get a punishment. To drag him into this mess and give him the blame. Ohh he can already think of some punishments for the two: Just you wait. Grinning, Marco wagged his head at the everyday chaos. He was looking forward to the meeting, but first he needs another coffee.

Back on the Red Force: 

In the meantime, I have finally found the alcohol store. I unpack the flask and move the sake bottles. Mainly the ones I saw Shanks drinking. I just leave the warehouse as a cold shiver runs down my spine. What was that? _[Author's note: Marco sends his regards]_. 

I go back on deck where the rest of the pirates have recovered from my morning coffee. I greet everyone loudly and reap whining. Isn't life beautiful? Grinning, I look at the alcohol corpses on deck. My goodness, that someone can become so green, do they have plants in their family tree or what? I see how the Doc runs from one to the other and has to listen to the whining somehow I feel sorry for him, after all he has to treat the pirates. Should I make sure that he has 5 minutes of peace? _"What are you up to now?"_ Ace asks. Nice as I am, I want to sing a little song to the redheaded pirates so that they can fall asleep better. In other words: I bawl in the most crooked and loudest pitch possible Courtesy Call from Thousand Foot Krutch. Look at how fast they can move at once. Whining and yelping, the redheaded pirates run below deck and away from me. I have to grin. I think I've given myself a headache' I think and hold my head. _"What is wrong with you?"_ Ace asks, horrified. "Ask what else is right with me, and we'll get through it faster," I reply with a dry grin.

One good thing about my morning coffee was that Shanks and the others didn't feel like drinking anymore. Good then they notice my parting gift only when I am gone. Also in general the red hair pirates go around me like on eggshells. Don't shout into the woods if you can't stand the echo. In between, the navy came to prevent the emperors from meeting. Meanwhile, I stayed below deck because I had the fighting strength of a pillow. And there I saw her on the horizon: the Moby Dick. It was truly an impressive ship. I could feel Ace's joy. The redhead pirates were getting ready to dock with the Moby Dick, a few others were bringing the still broken Striker. Then it was time for me to go over to the Moby. I gathered all my courage and left the Red Force. When I was on the Moby I waved to the departing Shanks. I wonder if they want to get rid of me and when they will notice the ipecac concentrate in the sake. I turn around and head for my next adventure.

The Whitebeard pirates.


	11. Special Chapter - How to give a rookie and a commander the nightmare of a lifetime

I wake up, something is different. So slowly this thought becomes a permanent condition. I stretch on the bed. Mhh strange I am sure that I have taken off the pants to sleep. And since when do I have a shirt on? I mean as Ace. Am I me again? I look at my legs. Nope, I don't know that I have any of those weird spotted pants. Wait, does that ring a bell? "Ace" I ask cautiously. No answer. I look around, this is not Ace's cabin. The walls are metal and everything is neatly shelved. Speaking of shelves, there are books about medicine on them. Great, where did I end up, or rather who did I end up with? I look at my hands: male filigree hands, with tattoos. A hunch forms in my head, please don't let this be true. I get up and look for a bathroom. After looking around carefully I see two doors. I open the first. Failure the hallway. Quickly I close the door and go towards the other one. Jackpot the bathroom. I take a deep breath and enter the bathroom. 'Please please don't let it be true' I pray before stepping in front of the mirror. And that makes it official: my life is trying to kill me.

I am no longer in Ace's body, no I am in Trafalgar Law's body. Can someone please tell me what I did wrong in my last life to deserve this? I take a deep breath and hope that Law sleeps a little longer, so I can figure out how to explain this to him. But what is there to explain, he will see it anyway. Whether he wants to or not. My clear advantage, he can't take me apart or put me together in a strange way. Disadvantage, I have a sadistic pirate in my head, that's all I needed to be happy. Ace is right, sarcasm is not helpful in a situation like this. Ok as long as Law is still asleep I can either sit on the bed and behave like an adult or ... 

I must unfortunately confess, the teenager in me has come through, but now let's be honest who misses the opportunity to see how many tattoos Law really has? So flux stripped down to the boxers, after all, a little decency has survived the time with Ace, well not much I admit, but a teeny bit do. At least that much not to put me naked in front of the mirror in a strange body. Although? No, I'm sorry, I want to keep the rest of decency. Now I stand half naked as Law in front of the mirror and my goodness he has tattoos and the rest is not bad either. 

_"What the hell?"_ I hear a very dark voice in my head. Did I mention that my life wants me dead? "Eh, it's not what it looks like!" I think, always these clitsches. _"Who are you and what have you done to me"_ comes quietly from Law. Can't he rather scream like Ace, this calculating behavior is creepy. _"Interesting, I hear your thoughts,"_ the surgeon of death said. "That's not interesting, that's disturbing" I said irritated. What am I, an experiment? I feel him grinning. I WANT TO GO BACK TO ACE!!! Of all the deranged sick lunatics, him of all people! _[Author's note: Now I'm innocent for once, it was the readers]_ "Don't you want to know what happened?" I ask him irritated. You can't judge this man. _"Do you know?"_ he asks the counter question. "Um, no," I admit irritated. _"Why do you ask? I'll get rid of you again"_ he stated. And that was exactly the disturbing thing, he says it with a certainty like someone states that the sun rises and sets every day. I wonder if I should tell him about the polar day sometime? Ok stick to the point, you're in a rookie's body, playing parasite, have no idea how you got here, let alone that you have any idea how to get back home. Or optionally back into Ace's body I think worriedly. I prefer the sunnyboy rather than well this sunnyboy, he has something dark, dangerous and all instincts in me say away from him, because a predator is looking at me. Problem: How do you escape from someone in whose body you are and who literally takes over your thoughts?

Law's laugh echoes through my head. A deep raspy sound. Not without a certain attractiveness. Lucia get your mind out of the gutter I think. _"Interesting a girl in my body"_ Law says, too quietly to my taste. It's like the calm before a storm. _"Why are you standing half naked in front of the mirror with my body"_ he asks dangerously calm. "When I was in Ace's body, he was wounded, I didn't really feel the pain and I wanted to make sure that this body wasn't injured, not that it would cause irreparable damage. It's dangerous if a body doesn't feel pain anymore," I lie like a dog. Will the doctor's line work? Law is suspiciously silent. I hum Yellow Submarine in my head. I mean, if not now when? _"Why don't I have control over my body?"_ asks Law. Why do I think that this is just an interesting experiment for him, like: make the best out of the situation. I feel Law grinning again and a shiver runs down my spine, man this guy is worse than a picture of those giant spiders. Or it is because I am still quite freshly dressed. With this thought I get dressed again, too bad though. _"I thought you just wanted to check if my body was wounded"_ Law says spitefully. "You honestly bought that crap?" I reply, surprised. _"Not a second"_ comes the answer. I'm not surprised, because in the manga he is portrayed as very intelligent and calculating. And too late I realize that my thoughts have drifted off again. Damn. _"What is a manga and what do I have to do with it?"_ Law asks sharply. Great one, why can't I keep my thoughts on track either? _"Lucia"_ Law asks in a calm low voice. I relax a little. Wait a minute why am I relaxing? The scumbag is manipulating me with his VOICE!!! _"You are not stupid"_ says this manipulative bastard. Yes I may insult him, I can't stand it when people try to influence my behavior, but well wait every coin has two sides. That Law will see through my attempts at manipulation as quickly as I see through his doesn't occur to me at the moment. 

There is a knock at the door and a voice calls out, "Captain breakfast is ready," and already the footsteps are moving away. "And now?" I ask Law. _"You go to breakfast and you will keep your mouth shut about the situation. I will give you instructions so my crew won't know what's going on."_ Law says, still calm. I wonder if I'll manage to keep him off balance. A snort in my head. Well then let the show begin I think with a grin. _"If you do anything stupid, I will find you as soon as you are no longer in my body"_ comes the threat from my dark roommate. "How are you going to do that, I could be anyone or even return to my world" I say amused. A threat is only half as threatening if the person has no body. _"So you are from another world. Interesting,"_ I hear Law's voice. Am I imagining it or is there a hint of curiosity flashing through. Fucking hell, why do I have to blab all the time, I should keep my thoughts under control. This lunatic is probably already planning a vivisection, I think. _"Excellent suggestion, I'm curious how two souls in one body, affect this one."_ says Law. Where, pray tell, was that a suggestion? I swallow and mentally make a mental note to never, ever meet Law in another body. I follow Law's instructions to the galley. And what I saw there was a nightmare in white: Seriously, these suits. "What are these nightmares of a fashion designer all about," I ask Law mentally. He is silent. "Law, now answer me!" I mentally grin. _"Don't give me orders"_ comes the sharp answer. I wonder if he knows how predictable his behavior is in this case. He snorts. "It's not so great to be manipulated, is it?" I say and sit down on one of the chairs. 

Someone puts a plate of onigiri in front of me. Do I? Law listens up. I grab a bread roll and top it with strawberry jam. _"I don't like bread,"_ says Law. "I know," I say. I bite into the bread. Ew, I swallow the bread with difficulty. Interestingly, although I like bread with jam, Law's body reacts with disgust and nausea. How cool, Law is a Pavlovian dog, I think laughing. _"What the hell? Did you just compare me to a dog?"_ he sound offended. "No I'm just showing the behaviors in a classic example of classical conditioning" I say in my mind. I sense Law's confusion. "Dog, bell, saliva?" I ask mentally. _"Explain,"_ Law says. Oh man I completely forgot, he is a doctor. Doctor = scientist. "It is a training to trigger an otherwise unconscious reflex by an external controlled stimulus. The example: A dog is always given food at the sound of a bell. If the bell now sounds without food, increased salivation will still occur. In your case, your body reacts to the trained behavior by triggering disgust at bread, even if I like bread." I now explain Law exactly. _"Very interesting"_ Law says. I think he has just found a new manipulation technique. Great, thank God I'm not part of his crew. I'm sure they have nothing to laugh about. I'll stick to the bread, rather the onigiri. _"Tell the crew we will surface,"_ Law instructs me.

Nice as I am, I follow his instructs. The crew leaves the galley and immediately gets to work. "They're well trained, I wonder if they'll be able to man up," I think spitefully. _"Don't make yourself more ridiculous than you already are,"_ Law says coldly. It's funnier with Ace. "Little advice, pull the stick out of your ass and beat others with it, it's more fun" I say insulted. Where am I making a fool of myself? I hadn't noticed that Bepo was still in the kitchen. "Are you all right Captain?" he asks anxiously. "Law help," I whine. _"Tell him everything is fine and to get to work,"_ Law instructs me. I pass these on to Bepo and all that comes from him is a familiar "sorry" before he takes off. I have to grin. There was a jolt and Law explains to me that the submarine has surfaced. I go on deck with Law's help and see the crew scurrying back and forth. A very interesting picture. White dots scurry around on a brown background. That they don't collide is a mystery to me. _"We are not beginners"_ comes the cool answer from Law. Have I now scratched his pride?

Someone already yells "Ship in sight". I look around and discover a ship. A groan comes from Law, as he also discovers the ship. I say that my life wants to kill me. Who owns the ship? Eustass Captain Kid! "Is this a good time to mention that I don't have your devil power?" I admit. _"What?"_ Law roars. I've managed to rattle him, I can't really gloat, after all, I've got a problem now. It's too late to dive down.

"Captain," Bepo yells. Suddenly I feel my limbs go numb. Somehow I know I'm going to leave Law's body. Why not take the opportunity? _"Lucia"_ comes Law's warning. I think of some fanfictions I've read with the LawxKid theme and hear a choking sound. I turn to Bepo, grin and jump at his neck to give him a good cuddle. _"LUCIA"_ Law yells in my mind, then everything went dark and I was left with a distraught Bepo and a Law seething with rage. Well have fun Kid.

What a strange dream I think as I wake up. I mean I can think of nicer things than being Law. I stretch tiredly and yawn, then get up from the bed. A room made of wood, yup I'm Ace again. A strangely comforting thought. But one just takes the evil one knows. "Good morning Ace, you won't believe what a disturbing dream I had" I say to the fire fist without receiving an answer. _"What is going on here?"_ grumbles a voice slightly familiar to me. "Not again!" I groan, annoyed. "I want to go back to Ace!" _"Lucia?"_ came the question. "How do you know my name or who the hell are you?" I ask suspiciously. _"This can't be true! Why do I have you on my back now"_ grumbles the voice. Hello, an answer please' I urge the voice.

_"Marco, I'm Marco, commander of the 1 Division, and Ace told me about you,"_ the voice reveals. "Really now?" I ask annoyed. _"You probably don't have anything to complain about after all, you're poking me in the body!"_ Ace is right, he really yells a lot. _"Why is that"_ comes sarcastically from Marco. "Your unbalanced hormone balance?" I ask innocently. I am indirectly accusing the phoenix of being a woman, but well. _"WHAT THE HELL!"_ he roars again. I don't answer, but look in a mirror I found, my face I look like a pineapple! _"That's not true at all!"_ Marco grumbles, offended. With that the matter is quite clear: repression. _"We should go to the others and explain this to pops as well"_ Marco instructs me. "There is a nice word called please, which is part of every good child's manners" I point out to him his rude behavior. _"I'm sorry, I really forgot one word: get your butt moving IMMEDIATELY"_ Marco replies. Can it be that I annoy him? _"Yes"_ comes the unintended answer. "That was a rhetorical question" I answer. Wow, I can literally feel the eyebrow twitch. Before Marco invents the possibility of mental head-butting, I prefer to follow his instructions to the galley. Why do all roads always lead here?

I enter and am immediately greeted by everyone, or rather Marco is greeted by everyone. Somehow I have the feeling that something is wrong here. Ace sits at the table and operates his own version of food culture, that is: Everything that is somehow within reach is put into the mouth. Yummy. It may sound funny, but it really looks disgusting. _"I always tell him that, but he doesn't listen to me,"_ Marco says. "Hey Marco, Lucia is apparently still sleeping, I took the opportunity to have a proper breakfast" Ace says as I face him. I look at him and answer: "First of all I am, secondly you can't call that breakfast, that is a mass destruction of all food within a radius of 10 meters. Besides, breakfast requires manners, ergo that you keep your hands off other people's plates." I rest my head on my palms and wait out the proverbial light. Gradually, you can see the realization on their faces. My goodness do they have a long line here. No wonder Marco does the thinking for everyone. _"Thank you, finally someone who understands me,"_ he says with amusement. "You are welcome, even if there was never any need for your understanding," I say in my amiable way. Marco snorts. "Lucia?" finally comes the question from the fire fist. My goodness, when God handed out the brains, he must have been standing in line for an extra portion of stomach. Marco starts to laugh. It's nice that I can contribute to the general amusement. Gracious as I am, I nod to the fire fist. He looks pretty stupid, I think we roasted his brain. _"If there ever was one,"_ Marco says. Somehow I feel obliged to defend the fire fist and say loudly "If you already think Ace has no brain, then get to know his brother. He gives a whole new dimension to the meaning of stupidity and thoughtlessness. Not only does he run into faux pas, he asks for directions beforehand and jumps in with a running start. And he doesn't miss a single stupid thing." Marco remains silent, horrified. Should I mention that Ace has made his brother an offer to join Whitebeard? _"Please don't,"_ comes Marco. Am I mistaken or is he whimpering? I grin. "Don't worry, he refused," I say with a laugh, while the bystanders look at me strangely. Probably not laughing much, the good guy.

All of a sudden, a loud bawling sounds behind me and Marco groans loudly. "Do I want to turn around?" I ask Marco. _"No."_ he admits. I do anyway and see a food fight in full swing. First it is extremely disgusting and second food waste. _"I've already explained that to them, and yet they do it almost every morning,"_ Marco says, annoyed. "Have you ever thought about punishment" I ask. _"They are resistant to it"_ Marco admits resignedly. Mh maybe? "Marco, may I impose a penalty?" I ask the phoenix. He curiously agrees. I walk up to the mess table and take down the food things. Everyone looks at me strangely. Now I explain: "Since you are of the opinion that one should waste food in such a way, there is for you only the things which you threw by the area" I point meanly grinning at the bread roll which sticks to the wall. Some look at me horrified and want to protest, but I raise my hand and say "Marco allowed it, who gets such little appreciation for good food just gets the leftovers. Let's see what you do next time" Marco laughs loudly because of the faces. I turn on my heels and see wide eyes at the commander's table. "What?" I ask around the table. Ace turns to the others, "We need to separate these two quickly!" Unanimous nods. "Really," Marco and I say uniformly. I had to laugh due to the fact.

When I sat down a pot is put in front of my nose. I pour something from the pot into a cup and immediately recognize the smell: As coffee disguised bioweapon of the brand heart attack. If you put a spoon in there, it jumps out again voluntarily. I drink a sip with relish. How I missed this in the time with Ace. Again I am looked at stupidly. "What now?" I ask in the round. "There's someone else who drinks this black poison," Vista mumbles. "Well first of all I'm in Marco's body at the moment and secondly you just don't appreciate good coffee" Indignantly I turn to my wake up call. The rest of breakfast went quietly, except for the whining of the punished, but there they fall on deaf ears with me. What 13 years of school are good for, one ear in and the other ear out I think with a grin. Well, and now it's good to have been a dog owner, a sharp look in the direction of the whiners and peace is. I stretch with pleasure, while I ask Marco "What do we actually have to do?" He enlightens me. Seriously, does anyone else work on the ship besides him? _"No"_ came the dry comment from Marco. I set to work under Marco's instructions. I arrived on deck and already saw Ace coming towards me with a grin. "Well how is it in Marco's body" the fire fist asked me. "Jealous that I get used to this body, the company is definitely a better one" I give as a counter. Marco laughs and Ace pouts. "There two have sought and found each other" Ace also already remarks. Oh no, how sweet, I think with a grin. From Marco I hear the wedding march. Does he seriously think he can annoy me with it? "You're right, you and Ace would make a cute couple and a white dress will definitely suit you. Don't forget I'm in your body." Horrified silence. _"You are evil"_ finally comes from Marco. "Not me," I think with a grin and turn to an argument. What's going on now? Marco also groans.

Ace and some other guy are fighting over a bag of candy. Are they serious? Before this argument can escalate, Ace's hand is already burning, I intervene. "What's going on here?" I ask annoyed, I should start drinking. _"I recommend coffee"_ comes from Marco. Ahh so that's where the coffee addiction mentioned by Ace comes from. "He won't leave my sweets alone" they both shout at the same time. Great. Suddenly I have an idea. Why not? I snatch the bag from their hands and force them to sit down. Then I tear open the bag and heap the candy in the middle of the two. They look at me with wide eyes and both hands move to the middle. "Woe to you" I threaten the two, Marco laughs and watches my plan with interest. "So we're going to play a round of divide and conquer. Ace gets to decide how big the two piles will be, that is, he gets to put one piece of candy on one pile and all the others on the other, but you (I point to the unknown) get to decide who gets which pile" Let's see if the two toddlers have understood. No they didn't, this proves that 5 year olds pay more attention to consequences than Ace. Because he does exactly what I said. One candy on a pile and all the others on another. I can already see the gleam in their eyes. Before this ends in drama, I explain to Ace once again: "Ace, you don't decide who gets which pile, he does". Ace's facial features slip and faster than you can look you have two piles of the same size. It works and without a fight. _"Nice trick"_ says Marco. "In my world this is used to teach 4 year olds fair sharing and consequences of an action, congratulations, the two have reached the level of 4 year olds" I say dryly. Marco laughs heartily. _"At last I don't have to deal with them, but you have some nice punishments in store"_ he remarks. "Thanks, I grew up in a big family and there you learn to defend your point of view, sometimes with a few nasty tricks" I admit. I watch the two idiots eating their captured sweets with relish and have to laugh. How proud the two look, the quarrel over the sweets is already forgotten.

I get up and go to the railing, I still find it wonderful to watch the sea. I am completely quiet and Marco is also silent. "CAUTION" yells someone. I turn around and see something coming towards me, it's too late to dodge. Everything goes black. I jolt up from sleep and scan my body directly. Phew, I'm back in Ace's body' I think with relief.

Without knowing about each other, both Marco and Law startle from sleep with the same thought. "What a nightmare!".


End file.
